Retinal vascular disease represents a collection of diseases that are among the most frequent causes of blindness. Diabetic retinopathy and retinal vascular occlusive diseases represent the most common of these disorders. Common angiographic features in these conditions include vascular staining/leakage, microaneurysms, capillary nonperfuslon, and neovascularization. Significant recent advances have occurred in the therapeutic options for these conditions including pharmacologies (e.g., steroids, anti-VEGF) and laser (e.g., panretinal photocoagulation, micropulse, focal laser).